


Kinktober Day 15: Knife Kink w/Curtis Everett

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood Play, Dark fic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knifeplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Assault, Vaginal Sex, knife fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: ‘I’ve been watching you, you know. That tight body, how sweet you are, the way your hips sway when you walk. Fuck, it drives me crazy.’
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Curtis Everett/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Kinktober Day 15: Knife Kink w/Curtis Everett

You were in a state of hazy confusion, somewhere between asleep and awake as you felt a cold, sharp chill raking over your calf. Your eyes flickered open just a touch, but you couldn’t see; your vision impaired by scratchy fabric.

Wriggling slightly in your bunk, your brow furrowed as you tried to adjust to the pressure between your thighs.

He leant forward then, your mouth opening wide as if to scream, his palm covering your lips as you shook with terror; eyes bulging beneath your blindfold, and teeth gnashing at his skin desperately.

You tried to move your legs, but you couldn’t. The thin mattress dipped either side of you; his hulking form pinning you down, staunch thighs trapping your arms by your sides.

“Sshh, sweetheart.” He cooed, his voice sickeningly sweet as he leant down just a little more, that steel chill returning to graze across your exposed stomach. You tried to look but it was no use, forcing your head up against the weight of his palm, tears pooling in your eyes when you felt the jagged blade resting just above your belly button. “Don’t be scared, I’ve got you.”

Don’t be scared? Was he fucking insane? 

You shook your head frantically from side to side, his beard scratching against your cheek when he leant down to inhale your scent, his lips pressed up against your jugular.

“I’ve been watching you, you know. That tight body, how sweet you are, the way your hips sway when you walk. Fuck, it drives me crazy.”

You recognised his voice, but as fear ripped through your mind, you couldn’t for the life of you place it. You flinched when his teeth nipped at your earlobe, clenching your eyes shut and forcing tears down your cheeks.

“Don’t you want me to make you feel good, pretty girl? I bet I can…”

He shuffled down the bed a little on his knees, dragging the knife down, the tip dipping just below the waistband of your boy shorts.

A sob escaped you, echoing against his palm. You couldn’t see his face, but his breathing was uneven, ragged as he snipped through the elastic with the blade; ripping right down through cotton and exposing your soft glistening curls to him.

Wait? Why were you wet?

“Fuck, better than I ever could have pictured. What were you dreaming about, sweet one? You are soaked.”

You tried to fight the pathetic mewl that fell from your lips, muffled by the pressure of his hand against your face, but it came out all the same. So many long nights with nothing but your own fingers for pleasure, you couldn’t help it. As disturbing as the situation was, you felt your body relax, no longer struggling against him.

“That’s it, just relax.” He cooed, running the flat side of the blade up over your aching cunt as you felt blood rush to the surface, your clit throbbing. “I’m gonna move my hand now, sweetheart. Are you gonna scream? Or are you gonna be a good girl?”

You wanted to scream, right? So why did you find yourself nodding enthusiastically at his last question. Why was your stomach fluttering with anticipation at the thought of him teasing you with sharp steel?

He moved his hand then, as promised, fingertips feathering down your chest. You felt a chill hit you, the sensation of your nipples hardening and material ripping against your sternum with one more snick of the knife.

You tried to reach out then, the grip he had you in with his thighs loosening slightly, your fingertips raking through his coarse beard as a lustful grunt escaped his throat.

“Good girl, you can touch me. I just wanna make you feel good, sweet one.”

You felt a foreign object press against your entrance, back arching up off the bed when he slid the smooth handle of the knife inside of you, pulling it out almost instantly to taste you.

Wet sounds of his tongue laving at your juices were all that gave him away, and you found yourself wishing you could see what was unfolding right before your eyes.

“Oh god…” you whimpered, your cunt full once more, fluttering around the weapon obscenely.

“He’s not here, but I am.” He withdrew, bringing the handle up to your lips and nudging them open softly. “You taste so fucking ripe.”

You felt sick with yourself as you wrapped your lips around the tip, suckling at the evidence of your arousal, a musty tang rippling through your tastebuds.

His fingers found your clit, pinching it before sliding two digits deep inside you. Your tight hole trembled against his knuckles, the pleasure building in your core as he worked you expertly.

You shivered as he dragged the point of the blade down over your nipple, your bottom lip trapped between your teeth and your hips winding down against his fingers.

A soft gasp fell into the air when your hand found his bulge, his cock throbbing through the material of his trousers, your body instantly craving the sweet feeling of being stuffed to the hilt.

“Do you want that, sweet one? Want my cock to stretch out this perfect cunt?” He whispered, thrusting himself against your palm.

“Please…” you begged, his fingers curling upwards to stroke the sweet spot inside you, thumb still tracing circles across your clit.

“Cum for me, sweetheart. Cum all over my fingers and get yourself nice and ready for me.”

His fingers drove into you so hard the cot shook beneath you; the squelching sound of your pussy filling the air and making you cringe with shame.

Your mouth fell open, ragged breaths sending little puffs of mist into the air between you. Muscles tensing and eyes rolling back, you shattered; your juices coating his fingers, dripping down between your thighs.

“Good girl, fuck you’re so fucking pure.”

His indexed finger pulled at your bottom lip, inviting you to taste yourself once again. You lapped at him hungrily, disbelieving of the wanton state he’d worked up inside of you.

“Gonna fuck this pretty hole now, sweet one. I’ve waited long enough.”

You couldn’t help but reach for him, your fingers fumbling against the exposed flesh of his abdomen while he pulled himself free. The blindfold edged up, just ever so slightly, your eyes adjusting from total darkness to the dim light of the carriage.

His face remained a mystery, but his length had you keening in need. You’d never seen such an thick, delicious looking cock in your life; your tongue feathering across your moist bottom lip in curiosity. You found yourself wanting to taste it, to suckle at the tip and run your tongue from root to stem.

“Tell me you want me.” He urged, falling between your legs, nose nudging softly across yours as the blade rested against the curve of your neck, the tip scratching against you sharply when you failed to answer. “Tell me.”

“A-ah! Yes, fuck yes, I want this.” You dared to wrap your hands around his neck, your fingers finding their way into the short, surprisingly soft hair at the nape of his neck. “Please, please fuck me.”

He punched the breath right from your lungs when he entered you, his girth splitting you open in the most glorious way, burning you from the inside out as your fingernails bit into his neck.

“Jesus fuck, this cunt is gonna be the death of me.”

He fucked into you then, rutting against you and grinding his pelvis against yours each time he bottomed out – the patch of hair at the base of him scratching against your throbbing clit.

Every stroke was amplified, unable to see the monster of a man who was doing this to you; it was a distant fantasy from long ago, one that you never thought would materialize. Yet it only served to ramp up your arousal. 

As he sat back on his knees, cock piercing into you at a brutal pace, all you could see beneath the confines of the material tied tightly around your head was his cock sliding in and out of you, the length of him coated completely with your slick.

Sweet mewls fell from your lips, mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ each time the tip of him crushed your cervix.

You’d forgotten all about the knife pressed against your neck, a crimson drop trickling down into your hair as he jutted forward, piercing your skin with the blade just enough to have you crying out. In fear or arousal, you didn’t know. 

It was too much. Between the blood pumping in your ears, and the throbbing between your thighs; you were utterly wrecked.

You heard the sound of metal clattering against metal, his rough hands kneading at your breasts, using them to pull your body down onto his cock.

“Not gonna last, sweet one…” he gritted, each snap of his hips causing your head to knock against the metal cot frame, “cum for me.” 

As if he had control of you, like a puppet on a set of strings, you convulsed; a euphoric wave of intense pleasure crashing into you with all the force of a freight train. Your wrecked cunt clenched around him, his seed spilling into you, filling you up to the brim; hot, creamy ropes of cum coating your walls as they spasmed from your own orgasm. 

You felt his beard scratch against the hollow of your throat, his tongue snaking out to taste the droplets of crimson adorning your soft skin. 

The metal frame creaked beneath you, the weight of him lifting from your body as you lay there; confused and shamefully desperate for more. 

“Close your eyes.” 

You did as you were told. You weren’t exactly sure why. 

He reached behind, undoing the tight knot and pulling the material away gently so as not to catch any hair. The last thing you heard before he retreated into the darkness of the carriage was his voice; sweet and full of vulgar promise. 

“Best cunt I ever had, I’ll be back again.” 

And so help you god, as twisted as it was, you couldn’t fucking wait.


End file.
